Gare à la mérule
by Hahn tah Yhel
Summary: Il ne faut pas exciter les savants fous, Heero et Duo vont en faire l'amère expérience.


_Disclaimer : Les personnages de Gundam Wing ne sont pas à moi, ils appartiennent à leurs créateurs et exploitants japonais ou autres dont je ne fais pas légalement partie. Que celui ou celle qui ne les a jamais utilisés me lance la première review de protestation à ce sujet._

_Genre : Heu... humour ?_

_Personnages : 1, 2, J et d'autres encore._

_Avertissement : Aucun._

_Bonne lecture_

_Hahn tah Yhel_

* * *

><p><strong>Gare à la mérule !<strong>

_AC 200_

Le visage de J exprimait une vive contrariété.

Quelques jours plus tôt Heero et Duo lui avaient annoncé qu'ils ne travailleraient plus jamais pour lui, il en avait été stupéfait.

Après des années de bons et loyaux services son soldat parfait osait lui tenir tête et lui assener de tels propos… c'était hallucinant !

Sans nul doute l'influence pernicieuse du numéro zéro deux, J s'était toujours méfié de lui, mais Heero travaillait mieux avec lui et il avait accepté que le natté se joigne à son protégé.

Une faiblesse qu'il regrettait amèrement à présent.

- J'aurais du refuser… maugréa t'il dans sa barbe.

Mais il était trop tard, les deux jeunes gens étaient loin à présent.

Un regain de colère lui vint à la pensée que le natté devait sans doute bien rire en pensant à lui.

Pour se calmer il s'installa devant son ordinateur et se connecta à son compte bancaire.

Le consulter le mettait toujours de très bonne humeur, lire sur l'écran le nombre de millions qu'il avait gagné dans sa vie, en partie grâce aux deux jeunes gens d'ailleurs, le mettait toujours en joie.

Il n'était pas milliardaire, loin de là, mais multimillionnaire oui, et en était très fier.

Réconforté par cette pensée il retrouva le sourire.

Jusqu'à ce que les chiffres s'affichent sur l'écran.

Il manquait douze millions !

Incrédule il contempla l'écran en silence.

Mais il avait beau ajuster sa vision les chiffres ne changeaient pas.

Il manquait bel et bien douze millions et il n'avait pas besoin d'être devin pour savoir qui avait bien pu avoir l'impudence de s'en prendre à ses comptes.

Ce ne pouvait être qu'Heero, poussé sans nul doute par ce démon de Duo Maxwell.

J se retint de grincer des dents, son dentier était neuf et il ne voulait pas l'endommager dans un élan de mauvaise humeur.

Il se contenta donc de faire cliqueter sa prothèse.

Le clic clic clic régulier l'aidait à réfléchir.

Il n'avait aucun moyen de récupérer son argent, il le savait, Heero était doué et avait sans aucun doute parfaitement couvert son acte et caché l'argent dérobé sur plusieurs comptes.

D'ailleurs, lui-même n'avait pas déclaré le tiers de sa fortune et ne pouvait donc pas porter plainte sans risquer des ennuis.

Maudissant Duo Maxwell il quitta son bureau pour gagner son laboratoire.

Il était en train de travailler sur un projet de chimie visant à éradiquer un champignon fléau des maisons humides, la mérule.

Il n'avait personnellement jamais eu de soucis avec ce champignon, ses logements étaient parfaitement sains, mais de nombreux propriétaires paieraient cher pour avoir un traitement qui leur permettrait de sauver leur logement sans avoir à tout refaire.

Réussir à mettre au point un tel traitement lui assurerait sans nul doute un regain de fortune.

Il y travaillait toujours, quelques jours plus tard lorsqu'un appel fit vibrer son téléphone.

Poussé par la force de l'habitude il décrocha.

- Ici professeur J, je vous écoute.

Il se crispa aussitôt en entendant une voix jeune, masculine et rieuse.

- Salut prof, c'est Duo. Heero et moi venons de nous installer dans une jolie maison, nous pendons la crémaillère dans trois jours, si ça vous dit de venir.

Et Duo raccrocha sans attendre de réponse, riant sous cape de sa provocation.

Il ne faisait aucun doute pour lui que le mentor d'Heero ne viendrait pas, vu le peu d'affection qu'il lui vouait et sa réaction lorsqu'ils lui avaient annoncé leur départ.

J regarda le téléphone d'un air mauvais.

Ce maudit 02 dépassait nettement les bornes…

Oser le provoquer de la sorte !

Le convier à la pendaison de crémaillère d'une maison sans nul doute achetée avec SON argent !

C'était inadmissible !

Il fulmina un moment.

Puis, lorsqu'il eut reposé le téléphone, il posa les yeux sur les flacons où il conservait les spores de mérule et retrouva le sourire.

- Oh que oui, je serai à votre pendaison de crémaillère 02… murmura t'il.

Le jour de la pendaison de crémaillère Duo et Heero furent très surpris de le voir se joindre aux autres invités.

Contre toute attente le vieux savant était tout sourire et leur remit un cadeau, une splendide armoire ancienne.

Comme ils en avaient déjà une les deux jeunes gens descendirent l'armoire de J à la cave après que les invités soient partis.

Tout en la poussant contre un mur Duo regarda Heero.

- Si tu veux mon avis il devient gâteux…

- Hn. Commenta sobrement Heero qui n'avait pas trop envie de s'étendre sur la santé mentale de son ancien mentor.

Duo s'écarta de l'armoire pour la regarder.

- Elle n'est pas mal… pour un vieux truc. Bon, on remonte ? On a du boulot là haut.

Heero hocha la tête et le suivit.

Ils oublièrent l'armoire très vite, ne descendant que rarement dans la cave qu'ils trouvaient trop humide.

Lorsqu'ils avaient acheté la maison le vendeur leur avait expliqué qu'un cours d'eau passait en dessous, mais que cela ne serait pas un problème pour eux, la maison était saine.

Il y avait bien une légère humidité à la cave qui trouvait un faible écho au rez de chaussée et au premier, mais rien qui puisse les gêner, ils avaient vu bien pire.

Au cours de l'hiver la cave devint plus humide encore, le reste de la maison s'en ressentit également, mais une fois encore ils firent avec, cela n'était pas vraiment un problème.

Leur armoire protégeait parfaitement leurs habits et leur linge de l'humidité.  
>Ils étaient tranquilles.<p>

Pourtant un matin, en prenant ses pantoufles Duo se rendit compte qu'il y avait un problème.

Une sorte de gros champignon qu'il n'avait pas remarqué avant s'étalait sur le sol dans l'angle où il les lançait tous les soirs.

En y regardant de plus près, il se rendit compte que ses pantoufles étaient contaminées et les jeta.

- Heero, on a un truc qui bouffe les pantoufles dans le coin de la chambre, va falloir faire venir quelqu'un. Déclara-t-il en descendant rejoindre son compagnon dans la cuisine.

Intrigué Heero monta voir et constata qu'en effet il y avait un souci.

Il ne perdit pas de temps et contacta un spécialiste.

L'homme débarqua dans la journée et commença par aller voir le champignon de la chambre.

- C'est une belle mérule. Annonça-t-il.

- Vous pouvez nous en débarrasser ? Questionna Heero.

- Oui, mais je dois d'abord voir d'où elle provient. Le mieux serait que vous me laissiez seul ici jusqu'à ce soir.

- Vous avez quartier libre. Affirma Heero. Mais réglez le problème définitivement.

Duo et lui quittèrent leur logement l'esprit tranquille, persuadés qu'à leur retour le problème serait réglé.

A leur retour quelques heures plus tard une vision apocalyptique les attendait.

Leurs meubles et leurs affaires avaient été sortis de la maison, séparés en deux groupes distincts, l'un bâché, l'autre non, et un tas de gravas et de planches brisées qu'ils identifièrent sans peine comme étant les restes de leurs planchers et carrelages se dressait au milieu de la cour.

Ils échangèrent un regard et se précipitèrent à l'intérieur.

Une dizaine d'hommes achevaient de déblayer l'intérieur de la maison.

De la cave jusqu'au toit il ne restait plus un seul plancher.

Pas même une poutre.

Tout avait été découpé, scié, tronçonné et évacué.

De leur maison ne restait qu'une carcasse de pierres nues, sans portes ni fenêtres, même les papiers peints et les lambris avaient été arrachés, les pierres grattées.

Plusieurs hommes armés de lance flammes étaient en train de passer les murs au feu.

L'homme à qui ils avaient fait appel les rejoignit et leur désigna une carcasse couverte de mérule.

- J'ai trouvé la source de votre contamination.

Heero et Duo ne prirent pas la peine de regarder ce qu'il leur montrait, ils fixaient, hallucinés, ce qui restait de leur maison.

- Vous pouvez nous expliquer ? demanda finalement Heero, Duo restant pour une fois complètement silencieux.

- Je suis navré, mais la contamination était trop importante, j'ai du recourir à des mesures radicales. Il va falloir tout reconstruire et refaire complètement l'étanchéité de la cave. Et surtout ne laissez plus des armoires en bois y trainer, c'est de là que tout est parti.

Heero et Duo se tournèrent d'un même élan dans la direction qu'il leur avait indiqué un instant plus tôt.

Les restes de l'armoire de J leur apparurent.

_Fin_

* * *

><p><em>Je regardais hier soir une émission sur les problèmes que l'on peut avoir dans une maison lorsque j'ai entendu le présentateur dire « un champignon avait surgi du plancher en quelques jours et s'était attaqué à ses pantoufles », je ne sais pas pourquoi mais l'histoire du champignon prédateur de pantoufles a excité mon imagination, c'était donc le résultat.<em>


End file.
